My babysitters a Vampire
by SusanTup
Summary: Book one in the Marked series. The buzzing she heard would not go away. It was as if it was getting louder with every step she took to get closer to her sister. As she sat herself besides Erica's limp body, the buzzing had gotten so annoyingly loud to the point where she couldn't hear. It instinctively made her do something she never would have done before tonight. She screamed.
1. Chapter 1

_First Bites_

"Yeah Mom, I'll be there in a bit." The brunette teenage girl said through her mic connected to her headset which was clipped into her baby blue sweater.

She shook her head, "I'll do it when I get home." Pause, "Okay, bye."

Sliding her finger across the screen, the brunette hung up the phone and placed it in her back pocket while regretting her choice of coming out this late. It was dark out. The light of the land post barley lit up up the path she was walking was a stupid decision on her behalf to be out this late, especially since her mother wouldn't be able to pick her up.

Rubbing her arms, she let out a puff of air which condensed in the cold air. Well, what else did she expect? She did live in Canada after all. White Chapel to be exact.

A town to small to be considered on the map really. They barley got any tourists here or out of town people unless they were moving here from Ontario which was rare.

Then again, she liked the peacefulness the small town had to offer. It gave her a sense of security knowing who almost everyone was and almost everyone knowing her. It kind of washed away any fear she had of walking out alone.

"Hey princess." Someone had called out, making her hair stand on it's ends.

The peace was gone.

Instead of turning around the brunette had quickened her pace, her nails digging into the palm of her flesh as she did so.

The voice chuckled slightly and suddenly there was a boy with redish-brown hair standing before her with a smirk on his face. She gasped, "How did you-"

Rolling his eyes, the boy cut's her off by pulling her close all while releasing his fangs.

"Night night." He whispered before sinking his teeth into her porcelain white skin on her neck.

In a sudden rush of panic, the brunette screamed, shattering the lightbulb in the lamp post above descending them into darkness.

* * *

"Emma, come on. Your going to be late!" Her mother called, awakening the brunette from her horrible nightmare.

Sitting up abruptly, Emma immediately placed her hand on her neck where the scar was. That night happened two days ago, though it felt like just seconds. At least, that's how the bite feels. She could still feel the burn from the bite and the excruciating pain after it.

It was odd though. The second Emma let a shriek escape her lips, the boy's who's fangs were lodged in her neck were instantly released as he fell to the ground clutching his ears. She didn't think much of it at the time, especially since she started running the second he let her go. And the weirdest part of it all was that Emma knew the kid. They weren't close of course but she knew him and that's what really scared her.

How many people at her new school were like him?

How many of them were...dead?

Instead of pondering it for a little while longer, Emma hopped of her bed and began getting ready for a new day.

A new year to be exact.

Terrified couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling.

It's nonexistant.

* * *

"Emma, are you feeling alright?" Her older sister Erica asked. Half sister actually. The two were only related by mother. Their father's are unknown to them.

Why?

Because their mother chose to keep quiet about them.

Of course, just because their sisters doesn't mean they looked alike. Or were alike. Emma had wavy dark brown hair unlike her sister who had light brown hair.

Sometimes it was hard to believe they were related but since it was a small town, almost everyone knew.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma replied, subconsciously rubbing her bite mark.

Erica nodded, "Okay. Well since mom's coming home late on friday, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Morgan's place?"

After what had happened two days ago, Emma really didn't want to be alone, "Sure, what time?"

* * *

"Wow." Emma gasped, staring at the large building in front of her.

Erica nodded, "That was my reaction the first time I came here." She turned to face her, "Now, you know where to go right?"

"Yep."

"And you know your locker combination right?"

"Definitely"

"And-"

"Erica," Emma cut off, "I'll be fine. Now let's get to class."

Sighing, Erica hesitantly agreed, "Okay fine. I'll see you at lunch. Bye Em."

"Bye."

Once her sister was gone, Emma began to make her way towards the school's entrance. That is until she was spun around harshly making Emma gasp in shock.

The boy from her nightmare smirked, "Hello Princess."

Her heart stopped. It couldn't be.

"Hello to you too." He greeted, rolling his eyes when she didn't say anything.

In an instant, Emma's hand instinctively began making it's way across his face. Until he stopped it.

Getting over her shock, Emma tried to pull her hand out of his grip but he only held on tighter. That is until he felt a heartbeat. Her heartbeat.

Releasing her wrist, he asked shocked, "How are you-"

"Emma!" She heard someone exclaim.

It was Rory.

Turning around, she saw her blonde dorky best friend waving his hand as if to summon her over. Turning back to to face the boy from her nightmare, she gasped. He was no longer there.

Instead of questioning how he had left so quickly, Emma turned around and ran over to the four eyed blonde. She never expected to be so happy to see him.

Once she was by his side, Rory greeted, "Hey Em. Long time no see."

Emma smiled, "You just saw me yesterday."

He blushed, "Oh, right"

Rolling her eyes, the two began making their way to the entrance. Emma glanced back at the spot the boy once stood before making her inside.

* * *

"I thought it was a myth." Emma told Rory as they stared at the filled up cafeteria.

Rory shoo his head, "Nope. Well see ya."

She stared at the blonde in fake shock as he made his way over to his friends. Then again, it wasn't much of a surprise. They saw each other everyday.

Lunch was just an exception.

"Emma!" She heard her sister call over from the middle of the room near the Dusk movie premiere tickets were being sold.

Making her way over to them, she noticed a boy with brown locks staring at her sister from a few tables away. He almost looked smitten. That is until he noticed her staring at him switching his attention from her sister to her.

The second the two made eye contact, they both stiffened.

It wasn't until her sister had called her once again did the two loose eye contact just as she continued her journey over to the two girls.

* * *

"Who's that?" Benny asked, tearing his eyes hesitantly away from the brunette.

Lifting his head from the table, Ethan looked over at the girl who had sat across from the girl he now knows is his babysitter and shrugged, "Don't know."

Rory answered, "Oh that's Emma. Erica's sister." Both boys looked at him questioningly as if silently asking how the dork knew that. It took a while but Rory finally got the message and answered once again, "She's my neighbor."

"Wait," benny paused, "She's your neighbor?"

Rory scoffed, "Uh yeah."

Benny and Ethan glanced at each other momentarily before looking back at the brunette making aimless chit-chat with the two girls. Something about her seemed off.

At least to Benny. Ethan just sensed familiarity.

Almost as if they had met before.

As if he knew her.

* * *

 **Reviews are cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And my mates are over there tryin' to calm me down!" Emma sang, dancing into her bedroom with a robe on as water dripped down her face from her wet hair. Spinning on her heels, she continued, "Cause I'm shoutin' your name all over town! I'm swearing if I go there now, I could change your mind, turn it all arooouund!" As she began making her way towards her closet, Emma removed her robe and dropped it to the ground, "And I know that I'm drunk, but I'm gonna say the words even if their kinda-"

The sound of her cell phone ringing had cut her horrible singing session short which made her ears sigh in relief but her voice highly annoyed. It still wanted to screech.

Sliding her finger across the screen, Emma put her best friend on speaker and greeted, "Hey Rory!"

"Hey Em! Watcha doin'?" He asked just as Emma had managed to slip on a pair of her favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans on.

She answered, "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Same."

There was a long and strenuous silence between the two lines and just as Emma had slipped on her long sleeve black shirt, Rory exclaimed excitedly, "I'm going to a party!"

"Wait, what?" She exclaimed, taken back by his sudden outburst.

A party? Freshman hardly ever got invited to parties. Hell, she never knew there even was a party this week. Then again, it was the first week of school...but who would want to celebrate that?

She could practically hear his smirk, "You heard me."

"A party?" She repeated, "Like with people?"

"Who else?"

"And food?"

"Duh."

"And people?"

"You already asked that?" He laughed.

Emma sighed. She just hopes it's not a trap of some sort. People tend to do that to him just because of his childlike mentality. Of course, that is what drew her to him back in their middle school days.

"Well, have fun." She told him before threatening, "If you even think about drinking I will destroy all-and I mean ALL-of your dolls and make you watch as I do so."

She heard him sigh, "For the last time, they're not dolls. They're action-"

"Rory!" Emma heard a woman behind him shriek. Most likely his mother. "Come over here and pick up your dolls before someone gets hurt!"

Sighing once again, Rory told her goodbye grumbling before ending his call with her just as she had turned on her hair drier.

Her worry not once dropping.

* * *

"I really should have brought a bigger jacket." Emma mumbled, rubbing her already cold arms through the thin material of her jacket.

You'd think that after the first time, she would have learned her lesson.

Brushing her long bangs out of her face, Emma thought about Rory and whether he was okay or not. He hadn't texted her yet so he probably was okay but can you blame her for worrying? They've been best friends for years and if something bad happened to him, Emma wouldn't know what to think.

He's practically family to her and she's not ashamed to admit that.

"I really hope your okay." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Worried about your boyfriend?" A sudden voice asked, making her jump slightly in surprise.

Turning around, Emma glared, "What do you want?"

He shrugged smiling, showing off his pearly white fangs, "Just wanted to see what my little human was up to. You seem worried."

"Back off," She growled, "Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asked, "You'll scream? Afraid that trick isn't gonna work this time princess."

Backing away from him, Emma asked, "What do you want?"

The boy shrugged and answered, "Your friend."

Emma's eyes widened, "Rory? Why?"

"Not that one."

"Then who?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" He asked her before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Emma stood there silently, shaking from not the cold but the fear rapidly coursing through her veins. That fear quickly turned into adrenaline and soon, she was running over to the Morgan's house.

* * *

"I really need to work out more often." Emma gasped once she arrived over to the huge victorian styled house before her.

Taking a deep breath, she began to make her way over to the front door until the sound of a tree falling had made it's way to her ears. Curious as to what it was, Emma walked over to where she thought was the fallen tree but was surprised to see Sarah on the floor groaning in pain.

Emma gasped, "Sarah?" Rushing over to her sister's best friend, Emma helped up Sarah who still seemed to be getting over the dizzy spell casted on her.

Once Sarah had recovered from her fall, her eyes widened and she asked Emma, "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help my sister." She answered, "The question is, what are you doing here?"

Sarah's mouth opened to respond till the sound of rustling leaves startled both girls making them rush over to the front door, oblivious to the boy watching in the shadows.


End file.
